1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of driving a backlight unit and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and gate and data drivers for drive the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels that are each connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driver and the data lines receive data voltages from the data driver. The pixels receive the data voltages provided through the data lines in response to the gate signals provided through the gate lines. The pixels display gray-scales that correspond to the data voltages such that desired images are displayed in the display panel.
The display device includes a backlight unit. The backlight unit may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED) as its light source to generate light.
To drive its light source, the backlight unit may require a converter driven by a direct current power source. To this end, the backlight unit may include a DC-to-DC converter that receives a low, direct current voltage and coverts the low, direct current voltage to a high, direct current voltage.